


End Results

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "What's wrong?" Slash asked, leaning across the back of the couch, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "You've been in your head all day, man."
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	End Results

"What's wrong?" Slash asked, leaning across the back of the couch, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "You've been in your head _all_ day, man." 

Izzy flipped the page of his book, but the words were menaingless, empty. "Nothing." He replied, pretending to read the next page when he hadn't even read the last one. 

' _You have been in your head all day- even the junkie noticed it.'_ The nasty little voice at the back of Izzy's head said, but the words were tactfully ignored, no matter how true they might be. 

Slash frowned, and without another word, proceeded to jump over the back of the couch and sit down on the empty seat between Izzy and Duff, who yelled out in surprise at the guitarist, who was anything but undaunted by his task. "C'mon, Iz. You're acting weird." He said, still determined with his self-appointed job. 

At this point, Duff decided to join in on the action. "Weirder than usual, anyways." He said, peering over Slash's shoulder. 

Izzy scowled, but there was no anger, only just the knowledge that his two friends were right. He had been acting weird, but at least there was good reason. "I just have some things on my mind." Izzy replied, purposefully noncommittal. Truth be told, he had a lot of things on his mind, but none of those could be confessed to the two men sitting beside him. 

Duff raised his eyebrows. "Things about...oh, I dunno, a certain little drummer named Steven?" He said, clearly trying to get a rise from Izzy, who had long mastered the art of hiding his emotions, but inside, could feel his heart racing. 

How the hell did Duff, who didn't even know what day it was, know about such a thing? 

And why was Slash smiling like that? 

"Aw!" Slash said, like he was fawning over some sort of sappy movie, pressing one of his hands against his heart. "You like-" 

Izzy leaned over and smacked his hand over Slash's mouth, effectively silencing the younger man. "Don't say a word." Izzy hissed, even though Steven was downstairs and Axl was nowhere to be found, leaving just the three of them. 

Duff grinned and stood, walking away. " _Izzy loves Stevie, Izzy loves Stevie."_ He sang under his breathe, opening the fridge and pretending to observe the contents. "Wow, our little Izzy, in love." 

Slash laughed behind the hand. 

"Oh, be quiet." Izzy grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He did love Steven, more than Izzy was comfortable admitting to even himself, but these two idiots didn't need to know that. 

Duff sat back down. "Don't be such a jerk about it." He said, arms crossed confidently over his chest. "Steven loves you too, don't get your hippie shirts in a twist about it." 

Izzy almost didn't hear the words, because it was probably the most unexpected response that anybody could ever hear. His grip on Slash loosened, and the guitarist siddled backwards to avoid getting muzzled again. "What?" He said, unsure if he heard it properly. 

Smirking, Duff tilted his head up. "Yup, you heard me right." He said, obviously overjoyed by the information.

Slash snickered. 

"You're lying to me." Izzy muttered, about to get up and walk away to try and get some hard-won peace, but Slash leaned over and managed to snag Izzy's jeans and pull him back down onto the couch. Izzy grunted, "Stop lying to me." 

"But he's not." Slash persisted, and there was something so genuine about his voice that Izzy had to stop, and look at the guitarist, who didn't have a reason to say such a thing, and neither did Duff, now that Izzy was thinking about it. They were mischievous, sure, but never had they ever been so cruel in their pranks. 

"No, listen." Duff said, brushing his hair away from his face so that they could look each other in the eyes. "Steven told me, like, months ago, but he didn't wanna rush you or anything because you're so, like, anxious about everything." 

Experience told Izzy that he was being lied to. 

But Duff looked so sincere that it was hard to believe that jaded part of Izzy's mind that whispered it was all a lie. 

"Yeah!" Slash agreed, reaching over and grabbing Izzy by the hand in what might've been an attempt at comfort. "He likes you do much that he's waited two and a half months, just to make sure you were comfortable." For once, Slash had a point, and Izzy risked a smile, patting Slash's hand in return. 

Duff suddenly looked up. "Oh, speak of the devil!" He yelled, and Izzy nearly jumped when Steven appeared and sat down on the very edge of the couch, all bright eyes and cheerful smiles, completely unbothered by the troubles of the world. 

"Which one?" Steven said with a sly smile, wrapping his arm around Izzy's shoulders and pulling him close. 

Slash looked back at Duff, who nodded in confirmation about...well, something. Izzy narrowed his eyes at them, but the multitude of threats that couldn't be said but definitely were implied didn't seem to deter them. 

" _Sooo...."_ Duff said, purposefully emphasizing the word. "We were just talking about how Izzy, here, has a little bit of trouble regarding love." 

Izzy cringed. "No, I don't." He said, but Steven only squeezed him tighter, which, admittedly, felt rather nice. 

"Do you?" Steven said. 

Slash nodded so fast that, for a split second, his face was visible. "You bet." He said, obviously building up to something. _But what?_ "In fact, we were just talking about that thing that we were, y'know, chatting about earlier." 

Izzy was immediately suspicious, his shoulders tensing as he looked between his three friends, wondering what they had been talking about, and if he should be concerned or not. 

"Oh, cool." Steven said with a nod, turning his head so that his nose brushed up against Izzy's cheek, so close that they seemed to melt into each other. "So, you like me, too?" He asked. 

_Whatwhatwhatwhat_

Izzy opened his mouth, and then closed it, unsure of how he was supposed to answer.

Slash and Duff were eagerly watching them like it was all done intriguing movie on television. 

"Yes." Izzy finally said, anxiety lashing out inside of his stomach . "I really, really like you." 

Steven grinned, and pulled Izzy into a kiss, his fingers entangled in thick black hair. Izzy wasn't one for romance, but the feeling of Steven's lips against his own, pressed close against each other, was possibly the best feeling in the world. 

Slash whispered something, and Duff chuckled. 

"So!" Steven said, pulling away, looking between the three of them win raised eyebrows. "Who wants pizza?" 


End file.
